


Aint Too Proud To Sink or See It Through

by orphan_account



Series: And The Universe Said [I Love You] [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, BAMF Martha Jones, BAMF Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Developing Friendships, Episode AU: s03e03 Gridlock, Gen, Season Rewrite, Sort Of, Time Lord Rose Tyler, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Back in the TARDIS with her memories restored, The Wolf has to get her life back in order. To figure out where to go next.Visiting Sarah Jane was as good a start as any she supposed.
Relationships: Martha Jones & Rose Tyler, Sarah Jane Smith & Rose Tyler
Series: And The Universe Said [I Love You] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481099
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. [Prologue] The Wolf and Sarah Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not finished. This is me posting fic that's been collecting dust but I WANT to finish eventually. Art is meant to be experienced after all!

She picked herself up off the grating of the TARDIS' console room floor. 

The Wolf had feared that her Doctor would not be there to welcome her home but it still hurt so much it had brought her to her knees. She had lost him centuries ago and yet, since The Wolf had traveled with the Eighth version of him, she was losing him all over again in the here and now.

The Doctor had all but promised he'd come for her should they be separated, but there was no way he could. Not when the walls between worlds were sealed. She wiped her eyes and gazed about the future version of the ship that had been her home for the past few months, the version of the TARDIS that had been her home since she was 19.

The poor girl was stripped bare and healing, slowly but surely healing from a war that was waged everywhere and every-when.

An echo of a memory from The Doctor who wore pinstripes informed her that it would be about a century and a half before she'd be recovered enough to support a desktop that was not the default natural coral.

The TARDIS gave a sympathetic but enthusiastic hum in The Wolf's mind, suddenly a glint on the ground caught the Time Lady's eye and she almost began crying all over again when her eyes fell on the engagement ring The Doctor had given her.

It was just laying there like a forgotten relic waiting to be found.

The Wolf walked slowly towards the ring an leaned down, reverently she plucked it of the ground and cradled it in her hands.

It was still as beautiful and perfect as she remembered, "How long was I gone for you?"

The TARDIS replied with the image of a calander with a full week and a half marked off. The Wolf's bond with the TARDIS at this point in time was much stronger than before, and it made her feel just a bit more at home.

"Not long then." The Wolf sighed her eyes still on her engagement ring, "I'm glad you weren't alone for too long, you're my last bit of home in more ways than one." 

Making a decision The Wolf slipped the ring back where it belonged, right on her left hand's ring finger. She had to sleep, there was an exhaustion settling in her bones and so she moved through the old yet new halls of the TARDIS and towards her bedroom that she once shared with The Doctor.

In the morning she and the TARDIS would figure out where to go from there.

And The Wolf was right, after 8 hours of sleep, she woke with a clear course of action and one name blaring in her head.

Sarah Jane.

After a quick diagnostic, The Wolf changed into a black pair of jeans, her denim coat that her Sonic had been in, and a purple jumper. She then parked the TARDIS down the street from Sarah Jane's home on Bannerman Road. 

It wouldn't do to park it in her garden, not before she could explain everything.

The Wolf made her way up the path and took a breath before knocking on the other woman's door. Sarah Jane had answered and looked at her as if she'd seen a ghost, "Rose! Oh my god Rose!" 

The Wolf had hushed her and dragged her into her own home, then locked the door, "Don't call me that, it's dangerous."

Sarah Jane grew concerned but, clever as she was, asked, "What happened?"

And The Wolf told her, everything.

About Bad Wolf, Episilon Nu, her engagement, losing the love of her life, being taken to Gallifrey and running away, and then against all odds finding The Doctor again only to lose him.

After that she brought the TARDIS into Sarah Jane's attic and it was with Sarah Jane that she stayed for quite some time.

A few weeks actually.

It was with Sarah Jane that she processed it all and had someone to listen.

Sarah Jane had laughed when The Wolf had called her a young lady, but then hugged her when The Wolf admitted she was on her way to 400. 

She had even helped Sarah Jane with a few maintenance issues on the housing unit of her Xylock named Mr. Smith, which The Wolf absolutely demanded for the story on.

The Wolf whispered to Sarah Jane about her now broken promise to Romana to return to a planet that no longer existed. The Time Lady even held Sarah Jane as she mourned that The Doctor, her best friend had been sealed away in another world without his TARDIS, his one constant companion. 

What to him had been the last piece of Galifrey left in the universe.

Privately The Wolf laughed bitterly that she now understood The Doctor's feelings for his planet. To have hated the political system to your very core and fought and spit in the face of the customs belonging to the Time Lords only to find yourself the last piece in the universe that was left of that mighty race.

To miss a planet whose people you had been so contentious with, it hurt, it hurt so much. Almost as much as the silence that was now in her head. 

The Wolf had gotten used to the sound of the others in her head and now it was a cold void where they once sat.

One night she wept at the silence, how The Doctor had faced it and how she'd made it better only for it to be taken from him again.

He'd been the one to do it too, to end the Time War, he'd once said there was no one left to forgive him.

And now if she ever saw him again she would know exactly what to say, the same thing she had told him when he had said he was left traveling on his own and there was no one else.

Because now, against all odds, there was her.

She who had lived on that grand old planet with those stuffy old Time Lords and their too rigid traditions who thought they knew better, who did awful things because they believed the end outweighed the means.

To miss a world you never really belonged to.

According to Sarah Jane, Rose Tyler was dead. That was a good thing, The Wolf would be the Wolf and her old name and old life would fade away, only to be remembered by her and The Doctor. 

And Jack.

Jack who she was warned no to search for because of Time Lines. The man who could not die and The Wolf had a stomach turning suspicion as to why that was the case.

After those first few weeks of sorting herself out with Sarah Jane, The Wolf was ready to run again.

And she did, but not without leaving her number and a super charged cell phone with Sarah Jane.That decision came in handy too because The Wolf was only a few centuries away when her phone rang and Sarah called her right back to Earth.

There was a hospital, and Mr. Smith was picking up the build up of Plama Coils around it. So with the Spacial Temporal coordinates, The Wolf set out to run a little on Earth with her favorite reporter.

They'd swooped in under the guise of researching a news story in a break through on radiation treatment and ended up on the moon with a platoon of Judoon.

Less than ideal, but it was the first real adventure The Wolf had been on without The Doctor.

When she was still Rose Tyler, The Doctor took the lead all the time. She was his companion. Then she was Epsilon Nu and The Doctor was training her and they took things on as partners and equals.

With the Eight Doctor, he'd treated her like a Time Lady. 

Which wasn't very different on the surface of when they were partners but when you really looked at it there was a marked difference. 

Because sometimes she would just know better than him. 

Not that she figured things out first or even that she'd peg people with intuition, which she definitely did. 

Ther were occasions with the Eighth Doctor where The Wolf could say, 'No not like that, like this' and while he'd roll his eyes and tease, the Time Lord would listen because she'd be right.

Because she was a Time Lady who had been educated just as he was and all he had on her was experience. 

It wasn't better than before when she was Epsilon Nu, it was just different. 

And that time spent with him in that way, it paved the way and made her ready for this. For taking the lead on an adventure all on her own. She was ready in a way she hadn't been with Donna and The Racnoss.

The Plasmavore really hadn't seen her coming.

It was good to run again, to laugh again. 

And it wasn't just Sarah Jane and The Wolf either, they'd recruited a rather proactive and clever medical student named Martha Jones as they made their way through the hospital.

Martha was clever as a whip and twice as fast. The Wolf couldn't help but think that The Doctor would have loved her and thought her brilliant.

So when Martha helped them find the Plasmavore, out her to the Judoon, and save the entire hospital from suffocating to death, The Wolf couldn't help but think of her again when she dropped off Sarah Jane back home.

"She was brilliant," The Wolf sighed and leaned against the doorway of the TARDIS as she watched Sarah Jane enter into her houses attic, "I can't believe she fell in so easy when she'd never even met any aliens herself."

"You should offer her a trip." Sarah Jane had broad smile, "People like that, people like us, they deserve to see what's out there, and I hate to see you out there traveling alone."

"I don't know," The Wolf frowned in thought, she knew The Doctor traveled with companions. Sarah Jane had once said he'd always liked having an entourage. But The Wolf wasn't sure if she should do it to, there was Jack who would one day join her, and there was her little project of trying to figure out a way to get The Doctor back. 

"Even if you don't ask her, please promise me you won't be alone for too long." Sarah Jane took her hand, "Please, Wolf."

"This life's always better with friends." The Wolf conceded and then wrapped Sarah Jane in a hug, "Don't be afraid to call me back to Earth be it for an invasion or Tea."

"I won't." Sarah Jane replied and The Wolf could hear the woman's smile.

With that she left Sarah Jane once more, but this time it wasn't for the stars, not it was to find Martha Jones.

The Wolf located the other woman and was going to go to the restaurant, make eye contact and lead her out, but when she arrived the Jones family was having a row and all of them were spilling out into the street chasing after each other.

She somehow managed to get Martha's attention from her place in the alley and led her to the TARDIS where The Wolf informed her she was a Time Lady and offered her all of time and space. 

To which Martha promptly said, "But I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad."

And The Wolf realized that she'd have to do something The Doctor probably never did, 

"Well it travels in time, so one trip for you could be like an hour here. Besides, I'm not asking you to stay forever, just a thanks. 

"One trip back in time and one trip forward, then you can go home to exams, family, all the things that matter most."

"Get out of here." Martha was gushing, "It travels in time?!"

"Can do." The Wolf smiled.

"Come on now, that's going too far." Martha denied but she looked as if she wanted to believe.

"Choose your trip back someplace on Earth and I'll take you." The Wolf kept smiling, she could just travel back and prove it but Martha would have known her when they met if that was the case, and it wasn't.

"Shakespeare," Martha challenged, she was still in the alley and The Wolf nodded and bounded her way back into the TARDIS letting Martha follow,

"Come on then, don't want any cats to wander in again."

Martha of course bounded in and stood in awe at the interior, "It's- It's- It's just a box! But it's huge!"

The Wolf was starting to see the appeal of bringing people along as a she felt a swell of pride at Martha's admiring the TARDIS. The TARDIS was beautiful and deserved all the praise she could get.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Martha turned to The Wolf who couldn't help but keep smiling at her, 

"That it is Martha Jones!" with that The Wolf shut the doors and bounded up the ramp, "You ready to meet Shakespeare?"

"I sitll don't believe you." Martha informed her under no uncertain terms, "I better be home by tomorrow, one trip back one forward, that's it."

"You will." The Wolf replied unable to help the smugness which wa overtaking her, and they were off to see William Shakespeare, which was a mess and a half involving Carrionites, but it was brilliant.

Martha was brilliant, she made things easier and the adventure that much more magical. The woman flirted with Shakespeare then saved the world with Harry Potter.

The Wolf couldn't help but think that she could get used to it, traveling with other people, it helped her forget that she was lonely.

She supposed she understood that too now.


	2. Martha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.. This is finished apparently! I didn't even know!!!!

Martha Jones knew that this was real, it was far too mad and excessively brilliant not to be.

From the moment the entire Hospital ended up on the moon it was like she was in a dream from when she was still a tiny little girl wanting to be a Doctor-Princess who had tea parties and cured diseases that turned her dolls pink.

But The Wolf was real, she and Sarah Jane had saved the whole Hospital and Martha had even helped them! Saved The Wolf's life even. The Wolf, who was an alien that looked not too much younger than her Aunt Clarissa who was a healthy 44. An alien that lived in a blue box that was bigger on the inside and traveled through time and space. If you had asked Martha's opinion just two days ago she'd have had you sanctioned.

But then she'd met Shakespeare! Seen witches! Saved the world with bloody Harry Potter and The Wolf had laughed like it was the most wonderful thing in the universe and called Martha fantastic. And Martha couldn't help but think it was true, she was pretty good wasn't she?

Martha made her way through the halls of the TARDIS trying not to laugh at the sudden thought that Shakespeare himself didn't think she was bad either! Shakespeare! And yeah, he was married, but she didn't plan on reciprocating besides, the compliment was still there.

After the whole deal with the witches that turned out to be aliens, The Wolf took one look at Martha and shoved her down a hall that hadn't existed before and told her to 'Wash up and get some rest!' Now Martha was entering the console room after 8 hours of sleep along with a shower and felt a bit confused, "You haven't changed since yesterday."

The Wolf was sitting cross legged on the grating, hair in a loose bun wearing the same black jeans, brown boots and mid length washed out denim jacket.

Unexpectedly the alien woman tossed her head back and laughed, as if it was the funniest joke this side of the galaxy before gathering herself and saying,

"I changed my Jumper Martha."

Pulling away from her work on the console she gestured to her thin long sleeve that was under the jacket. It was indeed now a maroon color when the day before it had been a mustard yellow. The sparkle of laughter didn't leave her eyes as she jumped to her feet and closed the panel that had been opened.

Martha had no idea why that was supposed to be funny but she let it go as something eccentric and unique to the honey blonde time traveling alien.

"Right!" The Wolf changed the subject so that Martha wouldn't have to, "I promised one trip back and one forward for your help so! What would you like to see Dr. Jones?"

"Not a Doctor yet." Martha replied easily, "Still have my exams."

"Good as to me!" The Wolf grinned and asked again, "But that doesn't answer my question."

"Well if I had to go to the future... Could we go to your planet?" It was a sudden revelation that Martha couldn't put down, "Planet of the Time People gotta be worth a look!"

Huffing out a laugh The Wolf looked off as if seeing her home, "We're called Time Lords, Time Lady is just something some of us woman were stubborn about..."

"Well a whole planet?" Martha's excitement was growing at the idea of seeing a planet full of people amazing enough to have ships that were bigger on the inside and traveled in time and space! A race where being as smart as The Wolf was probably standard,

"Must be breathtaking!"

"It was," The Wolf sighed then frowned, "For us the color red and orange meant life, because the grass was red like rubies and the sky was so orange and bright one would think it was burning in an eternal sunset.

"The Capitol had spires that pierced the sky and were all encased in a mighty glass dome, surrounded by crimson hills that were blanketed in silver snow that went on seemingly endlessly.

"Twin suns sparkled like diamonds against it all..."

She trailed off and almost looked as if she was lost, somewhere else, "It was so perfect to look at.... But I can't go back there, it's not ... allowed."

The Wolf suddenly snapped back to the present, "Sorry Martha, You'll have to pick something else."

"What are Humans not allowed?" Martha tried to sound light but was also burning in curiosity, "Can I not breath there?"

"It's not that." The Wolf gave a strained smile, "I don't want to talk about it though Martha."

"You pick." Martha tossed out, then. She would let it go for now, but it would be something to ask later when she could. And if they couldn't go to her new friend's planet then she had no idea where to start,

"I mean I wanted to see Shakespeare but that's only cause I know about the past, so I figure if we can't go your planet, then you would know a good place for the future, being a veteran time traveler and all."

The Wolf thought for a moment, then took a breath before messing with a few buttons on the console that, to Martha, seemed random,

"Well I haven't been to New Earth in ages! I'd love to see it again, how does the year 5 billion 50 sound? " The Time Lady offered,

"They have a whole city called New New York where the grass smells like apples and there are actual flying cars in the sky that dash around the cityscape!"

It sounded exactly like Martha's Idea of the future! Just like you'd see in movies.

"That sounds great!" She smiled and the mood lifted from the strange air that had come when she'd asked about the Time Lady's home planet.

"Fantastic!" The Wolf replied and began practically dancing around the ship hitting levers and buttons in some order only she seemed to know. As she moved the TARDIS began rocking around and Martha immediately grabbed the railing that was located around the grated platform which they stood.

After a few moments the TARDIS gave one great shudder and shake before is stopped.

The Wolf offered Martha a hand, "Well Dr. Jones if you would!"

Martha ignored the 'Doctor' part and took her hand, they shared a smile before The Wolf guided her down the ramp and out the door. Walking out they found themselves in a bustling city. Just as promised there were cars jetting around over head, people rushed around the streets in hovering bikes and Martha even spotted a kid on flying skateboard like in Back to the Future.

Lining the shops were holographic signs and displays, some of them were looping ads for whatever drink or food each place was offering.

"Welcome to New Earth!" The Wolf smiled brightly, her eyes were shining with what seemed like enthusiasm, "I haven't been here since- Since forever!"

"It's amazing!" Martha could feel awe washing over her like a tidal wave as she realized not everyone rushing through the street were Human, "There are aliens!"

"It's the year 5 billion 50!" The Wolf turned to her with a teasing grin, and they walked hand in hand down the street, "Of course there's off worlders! Well unless they're Cat Kind, Cat Kind are the ones who opened this world to humans to settle on as a new home world."

"Why?" Martha felt a wave of confusion, but then stopped when she understood, "Are you saying Earth was destroyed?"

"It's the year 5 billion 50." The Wolf said again and raised an eyebrow at her, "The sun's expanded already. I was there too, it wasn't as fun as it sounds."

Martha felt like she'd been bopped over the head, but ignored the implications that at some point The Wolf just fancied seeing the Earth explode and went.

"That doesn't actually sound fun at all." Martha observed, but it was under her breath, she didn't actually feel like talking about her own planet blowing up. Future or not.

Suddenly something caught her eye on one of the holographic displays that were spouting off adds.

"Bliss!" There was a Cat person holding a plastic sheet that looked like stickers, "It's finally here! From the company that brought you joy! and enthusiasm!

"Comes the crowing jewel of the Contentment Line! Bliss! Releasing tonight at the Senator's Gala!"

Martha frowned at the ad, it was disgusting to think that they were advertising drugs so blatantly.

"It's finally happened!" The Wolf groaned and Martha's attention shot over to her. The older woman was looking at a stand that said 'News Downloads', her face was distressed.

"What's happened?" Martha felt a bit uneasy, anything that got The Wolf worked up or worried was worth being a bit upset over.

The Wolf turned to her and sighed, "I got the Date wrong, it's not 5 billion 50, it's just 5 billion 2."

"And that's bad?" Martha couldn't help but frown, "Wait. How could you get the date wrong? You got Shakespeare perfect!"

"Well normally it's no problem," The Wolf explained, "But in the end the TARDIS is really in charge of the itinerary."

"It's a ship." Martha was feeling more confused than ever but The Wolf just continued to look around the streets,

"She's alive though, sentient too."

That was news that Martha had no idea how to feel about. She'd slept inside a living creature! That same living creature was hauling them around!

"So what does it mean?" Martha pressed and The Wolf seemed to lose all worry,

"Probably nothing, could be just the year I was aiming for is too important for us to be running around or..."

"Or?" Martha was hoping it wasn't anything bad, but if it was they handled those witches right?

"Or we need to be here because something's wrong." The Wolf replied slowly. Suddenly The Time Lady's eyes landed on one of the Ads for the Senator's ball, then she turned to Martha again, now she wore a smile, "Fancy a party?"

* * *

Her mind was going a million kilometres a second, this wasn't what she wanted. This was the last thing she wanted. The Wolf had chosen New Earth because it was supposed to be relatively safe and since their trip to see Shakespeare, as absolutely amazing as it was to encounter witches with him, hadn't been exactly a sightseeing trip.

And Martha, wonderful Martha who had a family and dreams of becoming a Doctor was being dragged along into the job she'd inherited of taking care of the Universe.

It was foolish she supposed to have hoped that her two trips with Martha would be calm. She should have known really, after all The Wolf had found her in a hospital on the moon being searched by a platoon of Judoon. Sarah Jane had liked her too, and asked that The Wolf not travel alone, so she had invited Martha along. But Martha had important things keeping her on Earth, so it was one trip back one trip forwards and hopefully they could keep in touch after it all.

Now they were going to a party that the timelines were converging on and The Wolf wanted to know why because there were few things she was certain of and one of them was that this particular TARDIS only brought her Time Lords to places they needed to be.

It would give Martha a brilliant Gala to attend and another adventure that hopefully she could remember fondly.

That was another thing that had her worried.

After recovering her memories The Wolf had sought out Sarah Jane, because the woman may not have been The Doctor but she was the one thing she could run to that was a piece of her old life. Sarah Jane Smith was a remarkable woman who had helped The Wolf in a way she would never be able to repay. Because Sarah Jane got her back on her feet, and running again.

But the Hospital had been The Wolf's first real crisis without The Doctor, then it was Shakespeare, it felt too much like moving on but she also knew he would want her to keep running. To see the stars and help the people of the universe.

He had practically charged her with that mission all those years ago, and on top of that she loved it. She loved helping people and being the one to stand up when no one else would.

This was her solemn duty as the last of the Time Lords to keep the timeline safe and steady.

It was just so hard to be doing it holding someone else's hand.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Martha arrived in the console room, "Well how do I look?"

Martha spun around in her rather beautiful empire waisted dress that flared out and hit her at the knee. There were several real diamonds sewn against the spring yellow pattern. Last her hair was up and put in place with a rather beautiful silver hair piece that was shaped like a song bird.

The contrast of colors against her black skin and raven hair was striking.

"You look gorgeous." The Wolf replied honestly, and looked down to see if her companion was wearing flats, which she was.

"You married to that coat or something?" Martha teased as she no doubt took in The Wolf's own attire.

When they had come back to the TARDIS for the evening's events, The Wolf had dressed herself in a tunic like dress with a black belt and leggings, her denim jacket remained. It was her coat of choice that contained trans-dimensional pockets so The Wolf refused to part with it.

It was funny that only now was she beginning to understand The Doctor's unwillingness to change his clothes. The Wolf figured she'd probably change it up every century or so, but making a new jacket have deep enough pockets was tedious, and there was only so much that went with one jacket.

Besides she had found her Sonic Screwdriver in this jacket when she returned to her time, because The Doctor had made this Jacket's pockets for her when she was only 21 and ready to take on every bit of the universe he threw at her.

So why not build an outfit around it then go from there?

"Sort of." The Wolf replied with a smile, "S'just my favorite. You know, I actually got it from Bruce Springsteen."

"You're full of it." Martha laughed at the anecdote and The Wolf just let her.

"Right," The Wolf gave a nod, and mentally prepared herself for action, "Let's head for a party then!"

Martha looked thrilled at the prospect and so together they piled themselves into a cab and with a swipe of The Wolf's credit stick and a wave of psychic paper they were on their way to the Gala.

With bright eyes her Companion looked out the windows of the flying taxi and at the lights of the city below them, she reached out and began tapping the Time Lady on the shoulder in excitement as she practically whispered, "This is amazing!"

"It's a beautiful sight," The Wolf smiled, "The last time I was here I was with a friend and we didn't' get to see the city, not like this."

"I'm in the future." Martha declared quietly and almost to herself, "I'm in the future in a flying car."

"Yes you are." The Wolf replied happily, at the wonder in the other woman's tone. It was enough to send a wave of awe through her own two hearts. They continued flying over the city and The Wolf was content to watch and answer the questions Martha had about lights, pollution, and medicine when she saw the hospital on the horizon.

After it all they landed before the Senate building that was it's own sort of dazzling, it was obviously modeled after the Amphitheaters of ancient Rome with it's own New Earth Twist of glam. The Wolf helped Martha out of the cab and led her into the line to get into the Gala.

"What if that paper doesn't work?" Martha frowned at it and The Wolf noted it was a smart thing to ask since the only time it had been used in front of her Companion was against Shakespeare and he'd seen through it.

"It's fine." The Wolf gave her a smile, "Shakespeare was an exception and not the rule."

Martha nodded and The Time lady thought she made a valiant effort at looking confident.

When it came to their turn at the doors the Security gourd took one look at her and asked, "Name?"

The Wolf looped her arm through Martha's and gave her brightest smile, "I was invited last minute by the Face of Boe."

With that she handed over the Psychic Paper, which was in a black billfold, and the man nearly choked, "Of course m'lady! You and you're sister may go right ahead."

The Wolf took the billfold back, dragged Martha inside then looked at the paper, the way the guard had reacted made her curious.

Upon seeing what was written on it she laughed and had to show it to Martha.

"The Duchess Lupa of Balemory and Sister Lady Martha Jones." Martha snorted as she read out the names they had been given, "Sisters? Are you kidding?!"

"Excuse me Dr. Jones! I was laughing at the name Balemory!,"The Wolf replied with a grin,"Why can't we be sister Martha? Hmmm??? Takes all sorts to make a Universe."

Martha sputtered a bit before she cast The Wolf a dirty look which made the Time Lady laugh even more.

"Your face!" The Wolf knew she was giggling like a loon with the way Martha was looking at her but it was priceless, "I'm not that bad!"

"You're the worst actually." Martha replied, but she was smiling so The Wolf just smiled back and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Right," The Wolf gathered herself, "We'll mingle a bit have a few refreshments."

She took a look across the ballroom floor and could see that the so called great and good had gathered to lounge in excess. It was familiar to her, she'd seen it all over the universe. But what stuck out to her were the tiny little sticker like objects that were being toted around by the wait staff on silver platters as if they were nibbles or champagne.

"Now what are those things?" The Wolf couldn't help but frown but Martha was brilliant and had caught what she hadn't,

"That's Bliss, there were adds for all kinds of drug patches named after moods in the city earlier. This party is for it's release."

"Bliss." The Wolf frowned at that, "Drugs you said? That's kind of really terrible."

"I know." Martha rolled her eyes, but her voice sounded disappointed, "I couldn't believe that they were advertising it so blatantly! Honestly! Is that the human race? Billions of years in the future and doped up on drugs?"

"Oh Martha," The Wolf then put her free hand over her Companion's where their arms were linked, "People are people, some are bad some are good but I'm sure not everyone uses these patches."

They meandered around the dance floor a bit in silent contemplation when Martha grabbed a rather rare flute of champagne and finally asked, "What are we here for?"

"I don't know," The Wolf confessed as her friend took a sip of the drink, "I'm still looking but it's here, definitely..."

Keeping her eyes moving she found the lift just across the ball room, "I'm going to head upstairs and see if there's anything-"

Suddenly the timelines of the people around her were cutting off, going dark, then there was a distant echo of screaming and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor.

She saw it then, Martha would die and she would too.

Immediately she grabbed Martha's hand and ran, in the back of her mind a silent counter started.

"What's happening?!" Martha yelled, she sounded indignant, "And why are we running away from the screaming?! Shouldn't we be-"

"I have to save you!" The Wolf replied and kept running and pulled her very Human companion towards the lifts, "This is the only way!"

Then louder she cried out, "GET TO THE ELEVATORS! THEY'RE QUARANTINE SEALED!"

The screaming got further away, but it also grew quieter and The Wolf could feel death on their heels, she pulled out her Sonic Screw Driver and pointed it at the lift overriding it's mechanism and causing it to open. Then in one swift move she shoved Martha into the lift and then did the same to the half dozen people who were close enough.

Acting quickly, the Time Lady flipped through her sonic's settings and pointed it at the lifts exterior interface, activating the emergency seal.

The Wolf then turned to the remaining lifts only to see several groups struggling to get them opened. Once more she ran, going to each group, each lift, trying to get as many filled and sealed as she could.

She had to ignore the screaming and silence that was drawing closer.

She had to ignore the people who had run out of the building, unable to be helped.

She had to focus on the countdown she had started in her head.

There was only so much time, only so many people she could get to, but in the end the room was cleared, and The Wolf finished sealing off the last lift when the countdown in her mind ended and her respiratory bypass kicked in.

Whatever had been in the air, killing the people in the other chambers, had now filled the room around her.


	3. Hold Your Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep bop I'm having fun finally posting this!

There were a million questions to filter through. The top five however were:

Was this a virus or a drug?

How far was it capable of spreading?

How could it be stopped?

If it couldn't be stopped, how could she save the most people from it's effects?

And arguably, the most important question of how much could she get done before her respiratory bypass gave out and she kicked it as well?

The Wolf began switching through the settings on her Sonic for the scanner and once she found it began running it through the air.

In seconds it relayed the results.

Chemical and hormonal compound that mutated when combined with a formerly benign virus.

From the readings she was getting, it would spread globally in minutes, and die off just as quickly. Not after it got the chance to decimate the population of New Earth of course.

Normal day then.

She reminded herself that Martha was safe.

The Wolf wanted to curse, but the information she'd managed to gather with her Sonic helped. It meant she couldn't stop it fast enough but she could start working to save whoever was still untouched by the Virus. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on her telepathic shields, it startled her but it was polite so she opened a small communication link.

 _"Wolf."_ The words were spoken in a telepathic whisper, _"Come deeper into the senate building, there is a City Control Sector."_

 _"Who is this?"_ The Wolf demanded, the telepath didn't seem malicious, but they knew her and that was enough to be suspicious in a situation such as this.

 _"A friend."_ The voice replied, then an image of The Face of Boe in a room full of massive computers and view screens fluttered across the link and she had to smile before tucking her Sonic into her coat and racing deeper into the senate building.

 _"Direct me, I don't have much time before I have to breath."_ The Wolf requested, and Boe obliged, sending her directions of which hall to take and which staircase to climb. The Wolf kept her eyes on the goal and off the victims of the virus that were scattered around the senate building.

Her stomach clenched, there was nothing she could do for them and to move them meant shredding off precious time to save those that were still alive.

It was the work of a few moments jogging and her Sonic to finally reach the control room he was in.

The City Control Sector was just past the massive tiered dome of the Senate's Debate floor. All around the bodies of several senators lay limp and pale. The Wolf shook herself,once more reminding herself that there were still others to save.

Boe was in the same fog filled tank he had been in when she had seen him last. But strangely enough there was a Cat Kind Nurse in his tank with him, she looked familiar and something niggled at the back of her mind. She sent a bit of a question across the link but he brushed it off as if to say 'later'.

 _"How long do you have?"_ Boe asked as she came closer to where he was just beyond the Senate's Debate Floor.

 _"About 5 more minutes,"_ The Wolf replied and tried to give him a smile, it was probably weak, she wished she could be a bit more reassuring if only for his unnamed yet familiar Nurse, _"It would be less if I'd had to expel air for this conversation."_

 _"Good."_ Boe seemed pleased at the notion that his form of communication was a benefit in their current situation. She wanted to know how he was OK then realized that it was probably his life support that saved him and that's why his Nurse was in his tank with him.

What a good bloke the Face of Boe was!

 _"Did you have a plan?"_ The Wolf surveyed the controls and security feeds that were now in front of her and mentally measured where the virus would be while attempting to cobble together a course of actions should Boe not have one.

 _"This is the control panel for the entirety of New New York, save them."_ was all Boe said from his place in his tank.

 _"This whole level is the Overcity."_ The Wolf observed and Boe sent the mental equivalent of a hum in agreement.

 _"Right! So that will be hit first,"_ The Wolf informed him and his Nurse, _"That means the entire Undercity and Underground Motorway haven't been touched at all."_

She let her mind work for a few beats, seemingly endless data clashing and forming combinations that were either compatible or incompatible. Finally it came to her, _"If I can divert the power from the entire grid I can seal off the Undercity and the Motorway and save everyone below."_

 _"Save them Wolf."_ The Face of Boe repeated his plea and finally she gave him a genuine smile.

 _"3 minutes, to save half the city. Not bad."_ The Wolf cracked her knuckles and got to work while trying and failing not to think about the half of the city she couldn't save.

Of course there was a blaring issue with this solution, diverting the entire grid would shut down the whole of New New York's power including the portion that was designated for emergencies.

That meant her little 'Lifeboat Lifts' would no longer have the power to filter the air and the people she'd managed to secure in them would be sitting ducks waiting to suffocate. Her chest began to burn slightly, her bypass was almost out of stored air. The Wolf realized she'd have to close off the Undercity then just lay down and hold off a regeneration until the Virus completely died off.

This was a day for endless problems and really impossibly imperfect solutions wasn't it?

The issue with the Lifeboat Lifts would have to be solved after she saved the Undercity and died.

It kind of sucked but it was workable.

* * *

At first, Martha had thought that The Wolf would be joining her in the lift. But no, the other woman had shoved her in with little explanation and no warning.

Now she was stuck with 6 other people which she didn't know, 3 of which were Cats! Cats! And they all just sat and listened as scream rang out just outside their lift's doors. The lights of the small chamber weren't even the normal fluorescents, but a horrifying red that made everything look as if it was in a bad horror film.

2 of the Cat people were holding on to one another for dear life, the other one was clutching a human woman in the same way while she seemed rather relaxed with her head lolled back as she gazed at the lights in the lift. As for the other two humans, the man had his eyes closed and seemed to be lost in his own head while the woman continuously whimpered so quietly Martha barely heard her. There were tears down that woman's face falling slowly and steadily.

"We can't possibly be safe in here." The whimpering woman suddenly spoke, "Whatever is going on out there, it's gonna get in here to and kill us all! And we're just sitting here."

"We're fine." The woman who was strangely relaxed and holding one of the Cat people replied, "Trust me , I'm Chief Engineer on the City Board of Ethics, these things are built up to the highest code and in line with Quarantine Standards.

"That woman who shoved us all in here was smart to do so, everyone who isn't in an elevator is probably dead."

"That was The Wolf," Martha informed The Engineer, "I'm Martha Jones by the way."

"Dot Ditla," The Engineer replied, then gestured to the Cat person who was clutching her, "This is my Husband Archibald."

Martha gave him a smile and he relaxed only a little, she turned to the crying woman, "See Dot Ditla says it's going to be fine, besides she's right about The Wolf, that woman could get us out of anything.

"But since we'll probably be stuck here for a bit, what's your name?"

The crying woman wiped her tears and seemed to attempt a brave face, "Eline, I was here with my fiance but the screaming started he ran to the doors, if what she's saying is true then-"

She cut herself off with a sob, Martha suddenly felt guilty and put an arm around her in an attempt to soother her, "Well The Wolf is gonna get us out of this, you'll see."

One of the Cat people who were clutching each other spoke, "And who is she? I didn't recognize her and I know everybody."

By the lilt of their voice Martha thought it was a female of their species, and struggled to remember what The Wolf had referred to them as.

"Oh quiet down Hilda," The Human man who had been in his own head suddenly spoke, "There's no way you know everybody in the universe."

"Well she knows everyone on New Earth Hilo," The Other Cat person said, his voice was deep and he was stroking Hilda's back, "She's even met The Face of Boe!"

"Is now really the time to be showing off you're wife's gossip circle Froid?" Hilo hissed, "We're stuck in an elevator and people are dying outside!"

He then slammed a hand against the controls, "This stupid thing is busted too and we couldn't even open it if we wanted to! What if we run out of air?!"

"We won't." Dot Ditla seemed to be doing her best to remain calm and Martha was a bit jealous, because even though she was the one that came with a Time Lady, she seemed to be the one who knew the least about what was happening.

Dot Ditla informed them, "Like I said these elevators are Quarantine standard for the safety of the Senate, you hear that hum, that's the air recycler, it recycles and filters so if the air outside is contaminated we won't be affected and we won't run out."

Then almost thoughtfully she turned to Martha, "But Hilda is right, this was a very high profile party, I've met everyone on the guest list at least once, but I don't recognize you Martha Jones."

"I came with my friend, The Wolf," Martha tried to sound calm, "She had an invitation and dragged me along..."

"The woman who shoved us in the elevator?" Hilda circled back, "I've never met her before either."

Martha tried to tell herself that they were just making conversation so she tried to sound friendly as she turned it back, "Well who are you then? I know Dot Ditla is Chief Engineer on the City Board of Ethics, but I don't know any of you."

"I'm Countess of Brooklyn!" Hilda seemed scandalized, then gestured to Eline, "She's the Duchess of New New Hampshire and Hilo is Senator of New New Jersey!"

Blinking, Martha absorbed the information that had been presented to her, it was pretty impressive to know she was stuck in a life or death situation with Royalty.

"Well I'm just Martha Jones and The Wolf is just The Wolf," Martha replied, but realized that wasn't true because the other woman had called herself a Time Lady and while that sounded like a species it also sounded really important.

"And you trust her to get us out of this?" Dot Ditla asked and the rest of the lift's occupants seemed eager to hear the answer.

"I do." Martha could feel the surety of it settling in her bones, "I've seen her do some amazing things, saved the life of everyone I worked with the day I met her."

"But she's out there." Archibald's voice was quiet as he spoke for the first time, "Everyone else out there was dying."

And Martha had to admit that was a good point, suddenly she felt worried about The Wolf and what would happen to her. Just because the older woman had been alright in a nearly airless hospital didn't mean she'd be OK in a situation with contaminated air.

Being able to breath in low oxygen wasn't the same thing as being able to not breath at all. The sudden wave of distress she felt must have shown on her face, because Dot Ditla gave Martha a comforting smile and put a hand on her shoulder before saying,

"If she's as smart as you say I'm sure she got in the last elevator before it hit where we were."

Martha wondered if even The Wolf could solve whatever was happening from a confined lift. She wished that she could be there helping her, why had The Wolf just shoved her aside this time? Hadn't she been helpful every other time?!

The Wolf had called her fantastic, so why couldn't Martha help this time?

"You're probably right," Martha tried to believe the words, and then laughed to herself, maybe The Wolf had just been worried about getting her in a lift on time, "She'll stop whatever is spreading and get us out of here unscathed.

"Even if she is stuck in a lift."

Archibald seemed to weigh Martha with his eyes, "You really seem to believe in her, are you two....?"

He trailed off and seemed embarrassed that he'd asked and Martha laughed at the sudden question, "No, no, we've only just met a couple days ago."

"Then she must be pretty amazing if you think so much of her." Hilo laughed good naturedly.

The more Martha thought about it...

Yeah, she believed The Wolf could solve whatever problem had come their way because she had before and she must have been for a long while before Martha came along. But what did she really know about the woman? She was an alien that called herself a Time Lady from a planet she wasn't allowed back on. What if she was a criminal? Was her name really just 'The Wolf?' because that didn't sound like proper name.

At first she'd thought aliens were just like that but these aliens seemed to have pretty normal names, if a little exotic sounding.

"She is..." Martha huffed nervously, "But, I don't really know much about her...."

She trailed and her thoughts became heavy, "God, she just offered me a trip and I said OK! I don't even really know her at all! What was I thinking?!"

The other occupants of the lift seemed to exchange several nervous glances as she spoke, when suddenly the lift shuddered and groaned.

"What the-" Hilo cursed and looked up to the lights as Dot Ditla and Hilda checked in with their spouses and Eline shrieked.

"It's probably nothing." Martha observed and Dot Ditla agreed,

"If they've cleared the air they'll probably be getting ready to release the Quarantine and get us all out. Soon the lights will turn back to normal and this'll all be behind us."

But instead of the lights changing back to normal they went out completely and the hum that Martha had barely noticed, the one Dot Ditla had called the air recycler, went quiet.

"We're going to die." Froid spoke for the first time since he'd bragged about Hilda meeting The Face Of Boe, the Cat man turned to Dot Ditla, his tone growing frantic,

"You said the only reason we weren't going to suffocate was that air thing! The humming is gone! We're going to die!"

Martha slowed her own breathing, "If you keep shouting you'll waste what we have left, if the recycler is really out we can't be talking."

Dot Ditla nodded, "Martha's right, everyone stay quiet."

"That Wolf of yours better really be as amazing as you say," Hilda suddenly hissed, "It will be her fault if we die in here! She stuck us in here!"

"Enough!" Hilo scolded the woman, "Dot Ditla and Martha said we need to conserve air!"

"We'll only be delaying the inevitable!" Hilda said bitterly, "I refuse t o go quietly! We should be shouting for help!"

"Shut up!" Martha was suddenly getting frustrated with these people who, up till now, had been doing so well in their crisis, "The more air we have the longer we have to be rescued!"

"No one is coming," Eline began crying again, "Hilda's right!"

"We're going to be OK." Martha whispered, and closed her eyes. Privately she hoped that The Wolf was almost done with whatever it was she was working on, because the Time Lady was no doubt working on something.

For now, she would focus on conserving air, even when her fellow occupants seemed determined to waste it with panicking.

They'd make it out of this, of that Martha was certain.

They had to.

Right?

The part of her that had just realized that she didn't know The Wolf, not really, was horrified at the thought that she was relying so completely on an almost perfect stranger.

But the other half? It was the part of Martha that knew without question that The Wolf was going to save them, the Time Lady had gotten them out of the Hospital alive and even sealed those Witches up before they could destroy the world.

The Wolf was amazing like a fairy tale come true, if she could do all of that, then she could save them from suffocating in a tiny lift.


	4. Let It Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA! This is it for The Martha story I wrote!! YAY!!!

The burn that had started out small had now spread like magma into The Wolf's entire respiratory system, and according to the readings the entire power grind of New New York was focused on sealing up the Under City along with it's Motor Way.

According to the readings she'd taken on the Virus, it would be active in the Senate for only about 10 more minutes. But that was too long and she'd need air in less than 50 seconds.

Pressing the button on her sonic she dropped it on the control panel, the light was flashing and she had set it so that it would beep once the air was clear for breathing.

 _"Wolf."_ The Face of Boe called out to her, _"It is not yet time for this body of yours to die, climb into my tank so you may be as Novice Hame."_

The Wolf didn't need to be told twice, she pushed herself towards the tank, her entire body was on fire and her brain was hazy, the lack of oxygen was about to start shutting down her systems and begin building her Arton energy.

Through bleary eyes she could see Novice Hame heave a great breath then haul her own torso over the edge of Boe's tank, her hands stretched out to reach The Wolf.

The Wolf stretched out and could feel her legs going weak as the Nurse's paws made contact with her own hands then gripped them tightly.

Then in what was no doubt a rush of adrenaline the Nurse hauled The Wolf into The Face of Boe's life support. The Wolf was so weak she practically tumbled in and sprawled across the floor of the tank. The instant she hit the clean air The Wolf gasped and opened her mouth, allowing her primary respiratory system to gulp down the oxygen.

The burning sensation increased for a few moments before it began easing with the new oxygen in her system. The Wolf sat up slowly and allowed the air to spread to her heart and her brain, which caused the haze that was setting in to dissipate.

It felt good to be breathing again, "Thank you Novice Hame, wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you."

"It is my duty to guard life as a member of the medical field." The Nurse replied and The Wolf really felt as if she knew her.

"You seem a bit familiar," The Wolf replied as the niggling in the back of her mind grew.

"I believe the last time I saw you, you were with a friend named The Doctor." Novice Hame seemed almost regretful, "I was made the Face of Boe's nurse for penance for my part in what the Hospital was doing then."

Suddenly The Wolf realized that yes, she did remember the woman. Novice Hame had been on of the Cat Kind Nuns who had been experimenting on what they called 'The Flesh' ! But, her brain supplied, The Doctor had stopped it and the woman was now serving a penance. Novice Hame had also saved her life.

She'd gotten a chance and she'd taken it, that was enough for The Wolf to smile, "Well it's a small old universe Novice Hame."

Novice Hame's eyes seemed sad as she nodded in agreement.

"You two have any Idea how this happened?" The Wolf asked her new companions, "Death on this scale is usually to a purpose."

"Not this time." Novice Hame sighed bitterly, "My best theory is that this was 'Bliss'"

"The Mood patch?" The Wolf frowned but the hormone/chemical readings on her Sonic when she'd scanned the virus would agree with that.

"It was rushed out," Novice Hame said, "It was so highly anticipated that when it didn't quite stack up to regulations, the company ignored the Sister Hood of Plenitude's warnings."

"It mutated and became a virus." The Wolf sighed, why did so many species insist on meddling where they shouldn't?

 _"Novice Hame's assessment would seem correct."_ The Face of Boe observed, _"But tests on the virus should still be done."_

The Wolf silently agreed, she'd do them before she left to make sure this wouldn't happen again.

Turning her eyes to the control panel where her sonic sat beeping steadily, The Wolf watched as the readings evened out on the Power grid, her timesenses keeping a count of how long it had been since she'd run out of air. The Wolf had did what she could to save as many as she could. Her mind went to Martha who was stuck in a lift with a group of strangers, but safe.

Now the power was out and would be for a small bit, but once the air cleared she could probably reboot the entire system and open the Undercity and the Motorway, but that still left the power she needed to open the Lifeboat Lifts.

There was a possibility that she could go and open each one manually with her Sonic Screwdriver but that would take too long. The lifts would be reaching dangerous levels by the time the Undercity was opened.

But the Undercity had to be opened first so that the power reboot would be successful, waiting 10 minutes was already risky enough. Too much longer and the Energy Towers would be so cool they would need an energy boost to kick start the heating process and she didn't exactly have an energy source that powerful at her disposal.

The Wolf slipped her hands into her pockets and waited.

"Will you sing until it has passed?" Novice Hame asked, and The Wolf turned to her but found the Nurse was speaking to Boe.

"If it is what you wish." The Face of Boe replied and began to sing in both their minds the gentle notes of Clair De Lune.

The Wolf couldn't help but smile and lean her head against the glass of the tank, eyes focused on her Sonic, and her mind engaged in the telepathic song. Her hands rustled in her coat and her left one stroked something, an object from a time when everything had seemed so bleak, before they became much worse.

Suddenly the Sonic began chirping like an egg timer and she turned to Boe and Hame, she could feel an overwhelming sense of hope bubbling forth out of her heart causing her face to split into an enormous smile, "Looks like it's time to get to work, Novice Hame, if would you like to help me free the city?"

"It would be my pleasure to help any friend of The Doctor." Novice Hame smiled back.

Quickly she sent a rush of gratitude to The Face of Boe for all he'd done and then proceeded to haul herself out of his tank with no assistance from Hame.

The Wolf then turned around to help the Nurse out of the artificial atmosphere and into the now clean control room.

There was little time to dwaddle so the Time Lady quickly rushed to the control Panel hoped Novice Hame would follow.

"What do you require Wolf?" The Nurse asked and The Wolf grabbed the Sonic which had stopped beeping and flipped through the settings, then she motioned to a selection of knobs and dials on the power panel,

"I need you to go to the observation panel and make sure the reboot doesn't cause the Energy Towers to go critical, there's gonna be a black line on the biggest dial and we need it in the blue. If it even gets close to mauve we'll need to shut down again.

"Can you do that?"

"I can." The Nurse nodded and rushed to the panel The Wolf had directed her to.

As for the Time Lady she moved to the grid controls and began, a manual reboot.

 _"How sure are you that this will work?"_ The suddenly very casual voice of Boe drifted into her mind.

"About 89%" The Wolf confessed across the telepathic link, "I mean, I've never rebooted a whole state before."

 _"Oh, well, Understandable."_ The Face of Boe almost sounded like he was laughing and it made The Wolf that much more chipper over the rather dire situation. An electronic voice belonging to the system called out,

"Grid Reboot Initiated, Energy Towers 1 of 12 online."

The Wolf then pressed her sonic to the system, and the voice once again spoke, "Energy Towers 3 of 12 online."

And it counted up and up until it reached 12 Towers and for the second time in less than and hour The Wolf forced the power to The Undercity, only this time she was freeing them.

"Wolf! It's moving to Mauve, 9 ticks to." Hame called out in a distressed voice. The Undercity didn't have near enough power to open at this rate.

"Oh no you don't!" The Wolf growled at the system, it was good one but she was practically asking it to do the impossible. For her, impossible was easy though.

Flipping the settings on the Sonic she set it on the grid controls once more, and Novice Hame let out an almost elated sigh,

"It's back to Blue."

The Wolf turned her eyes to the Undercity's gate's and could feel her smile growing even brighter as they opened slowly, and then all at once.

She couldn't help it as she cheered, "YES! YES! YES!"

As soon as they were opened she moved from her spot and hugged Novice Hame who returned the gesture gently. Once they separated the Wolf then turned to the smaller section of the Control room that was in charge of the Senate Building,

"Now the grid has to cool down, but I have to get all those lifts opened." The Wolf observed as she eye the system controls.

"How will you open the lifts with no power?" Novice Hame seemed as worried as any decent person should, "They can't possibly have enough air for another 10 minutes, most of them will be passing out soon."

The Wolf plunged her hand into her pocket and pulled out what she had found earlier, "40th Century Kry-Stalos Power cell from a Scrapper should be enough to power the lifts."

"Where did you-?" The Nurse shook her head, "It doesn't matter, do what you must Wolf."

With a smile and nod she got to work wiring the lift's system to the power cell, New Earth was extremely advanced but possessed enough species that the cross compatibility of their system was impeccable.

This would prove beneficial for what The Wolf was attempting.

* * *

After they had all been arguing the air in the lift had started getting thin, everyone could feel it, and luckily instead of panicking more they all grew silent.

Martha tried her best to breath as slowly as possible and watched as the other occupants seemed to be content to bow their heads and pray.

It had been, what felt like, a small eternity plunged in darkness and the only reason Martha could see the others was due to the fact that her eyes had adjusted to the dark. The features of her fellow lift occupants were obscured but Martha was capable of discerning their general postures.

Her nerves were slowly growing and fear was creeping in closer and closer.

It was getting hard to breath and Martha had a feeling that the lightness of her head was going to make her pass out. She was also suspected that both Dot Ditla and Hilo had already done so as a result of the thinning air.

Martha knew that The Wolf would come for them, she just wished she knew what was taking so long! Cradling her head in her hands she hoped and hoped it wouldn't be too much longer before they were saved.

As if her thoughts had the power The Wolf had needed, the lift shuddered and the red lights of the auxiliary power suddenly flooded their confined space once more.

Then, against all odds and with a mighty hiss, the lift doors slid opened allowing fresh air to flood their space. Martha gulped greedily on the new oxygen and scrambled out into the open area that had just earlier played host to the Senate's Ball. The other lifts seemed to have opened as well and the other passengers that had been preserved alive in the lifts began flooding out into the main hall.

Power had only seemed to return to the lifts, then suddenly the lights of the main hall flickered and then flooded the darkness.

"This is The Wolf speaking," A familiar voice came over the intercom and Martha's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest at the sound of it.

"Power has only been restored to the front portion of the Senate so I'll have to ask that you not travel too far. " The Wolf informed them,

"All Emergency vehicles that had been active and in the Motorway during this incident have been dispatched to your location.

"But I request that a Miss Martha Jones accompany me in The City Control Sector just beyond the Senate's Debate floor, follow the signs ma'am!

"The rest of you, just hold tight 'till medical arrives."

Martha couldn't help herself she whooped for joy and could feel tears burning at her eyes.

"You were right." Dot Ditla spoke from her place still sitting in the lift, her voice was quiet and she seemed drowsy as if she'd just woken up from her oxygen deprived slumber, "The Wolf got us out."

"She always does." Martha replied happily before nodding in farewell, she had a Time Lady to find.

Following the signs and careful not to run or expend too much oxygen Martha did her best to ignore the morbid scene in the Senate's room and found The City Control Sector. When she reached the giant control room her eyes immediately landed on the giant alien head in a jar, before it moved to find a Cat person talking to The Wolf.

"Wolf!" Martha's relief bubbled up and she rushed to her friend who turned and smiled brightly before catching her in an embrace. They stayed that way for a few moments before The Wolf pulled away,

"I'm glad to see you all in once piece Dr. Jones!" The Wolf teased but it sounded genuinely concerned.

"Just can't get rid of me!" Martha replied then sobered, "What happened? You just shoved me in a lift and bolted."

One of the computers dinged and The Wolf turned to take a glance at it before bringing her attention back to Martha, "Well according to these results, Novice Hame was right."

The Time Lady then gestured to the Cat lady, "This is Novice Hame by the way, saved my life with The Face of Boe."

She then gestured to the head in a jar. Martha was beginning to feel like everything was bit our of her league, "How was she right?"

"It was Bliss." The Cat Lady said, "The Mood patch fused with a virus and became airborne, deadly."

"It's gone now." The Wolf assured her, "All of it died within minutes once there were no more hosts for it to spread to.

"And now that that's done, and everyone is safe, it's time to go then." The Wolf smiled and turned to Novice Hame and The Face of Boe, "I trust you two to clean this mess up with whoever is left from the Lifeboat lifts!"

"We will." Novice Hame nodded and The Wolf moved closer to Martha when another voice spoke,

_"Wolf, my old and Dear friend, I ask you wait a mere moment."_

Martha figured it had to be The Face of Boe, who spoke because it was a voice she didn't recognized but his lips weren't moving.

"The Face of Boe is ancient, legend says billions of years old." Novice Hame spoke suddenly, "It is said he will speak his final secret to a Lonely Traveler, I thought it meant The Doctor but The Face of Boe says he is gone."

"Well there's plenty of time for that." The Wolf shook her head, her voice was easy going and Martha felt a bit skeptical about how casual she was acting. She also wondered who 'The Doctor' was, because that was a name like 'The Wolf', which was to say not a real one at all.

 _"No,"_ Boe sounded almost resigned but resolute, _"It must be now."_

Martha watched as the Time Lady looked at The Face of Boe as if in a battle of wills and was surprised beyond anything to see that it was The Wolf who folded.

"Why?"

 _"Because you are the last of your kind, just as I am the last of mine."_ The Face of Boe spoke cryptically and didn't that just send even more questions burning through Martha's head.

"I'm-" The Wolf sounded as if she was going to argue but stopped, suddenly she looked sad in a way Martha couldn't help but think was unnatural for her.

"Tell me your secret and I will keep it for you." The Wolf finally said and it sounded like a pledge.

It was then that The Face Of Boe spoke, _"In this great wide universe, you are not alone_."

The Wolf swallowed, her expression was unreadable, "What does that mean?"

 _"You will know when the time comes."_ The Face of Boe replied, _"Now go, it is time."_

Martha watched the exchange, with a thousand question on the tip of her tongue, finally The Wolf turned away from The Face of Boe and grabbed her hand, "Let's go Martha."

Letting The Wolf lead her back to the TARDIS, Martha sorted all her question in her head, she wasn't going to leave this planet without answers. Too many things had happened today for her to just follow along ignorantly.

When they reached the Time Ship Martha, had all her thoughts in order so she pulled her hand out of The Wolf's and crossed her arms. The Wolf, who had initially trudged forward, halted and turned to face her,

"What are you doing Martha? Want to help rebuild? I mean they could use Medics but you're a bit far behind the curve, then again crisis is the best time to learn really...

"God I'm sounding like-"

She stopped and then sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on." Martha tried her best to sound unshakable, she wasn't goint to let The Wolf strong arm her out of this.

"A deadly virus from the mood patches-" The Wolf started but Martha cut her off,

"No, I mean when The Face of Boe said that 'you are not alone' what did he mean?"

The Wolf frowned, "I honestly don't know."

"Is it because you've got me?" Martha asked, her chest constricted, and somehow she was hopeful that the answer would be positive.

"No." The Wolf shot her down and it hurt, "That's not it."

After a moment the woman smiled, "So let's go back to the TARDIS, have some tea, take a nap!"

"No." Martha stood her ground, "Not until we properly talk! What did he mean the last of your kind?"

The Wolf's face suddenly closed off and she looked at Martha as if she was the enemy, "What do you care Martha Jones? You're going home right now aren't you?

"What right do you have to my life when I'm just your glorified tour guide?"

Suddenly Martha felt angry, fire burned in her chest, "So that's it? I ask too many questions and you kick me out?! That's not exactly fair!"

The Wolf closed her eyes and shook her head, "Yes, it is fair Martha."

Opening her eyes the Time Lady seemed sad, "Remember you said you had to finish your exams, see your family, 1 trip back and 1 forward.

"You're the one who asked for a short ride, this was a vacation for you because that's what you asked for."

"But what if I want to stay longer?" Martha pressed and sure she had chosen a short trip when The Wolf had asked for more, but she didn't know it would be like this! So amazing and grand!

"Martha Jones," The Wolf gave a gentle smile, that made the fire in Martha's heart cool, "You have dreams of being a Doctor, you said no to a full time position on the TARDIS for it and That's OK.

"If I know one thing it's this: Never put your life on hold for anything not even all of time and space."

"What about you?" Martha couldn't help but feel a bit upset by that bit of wisdom, "What about your dreams. You're stuck cleaning up everyone's messes, what about what you want?"

"Oh Martha," Suddenly The Wolf's face was bright eyed and smiling, "This is my dream, to see it all and to be the one to take a stand and do what's right when no one else will."

"Well then what if I want a few more trips before I go?" Martha sounded pathetic even to herself but The Wolf just chuckled,

"That's not fair to either of us," The Time Lady replied, "You'd still have all your questions and I'd never answer them because I know you plan on leaving at the drop of a hat."

"Two more trips then." Martha knew she was practically begging, "Backwards and forwards, one more time and I'll go."

"Sorry Martha." The Wolf frowned and it looked so broken, "We had a deal and I can't keep changing it."

"Well then what about after I finish schooling?" Martha suddenly had and idea, a brilliant and shining one, "When I'm a real Doctor, you can come get me! I'll be done studying and able to travel without risking my exams!

"Traveling with you will keep me in practice and I bet you could use a Doctor!"

The Wolf seemed to consider this then smiled brightly, "Alright Martha, let's go to the TARDIS take you home, just give me the date when you finish your exams and I'll even probably skip ahead."

Martha felt a swell of excitement at the prospect.


End file.
